Ley y Orden: Policías de OC
by Mapache Vagabundo
Summary: Cuando el Virus Sue llega al Campamento Mestizo dependerá de los Siete de la Profecía detener a los Sue antes de que se extienda entre todos los Semidioses pero ¿Como detendran a los Sue? De la única forma posible, con lógica. Era hora de jugar al Policía bueno y al Policía malo


**Percy Jackson no me pertenece (Por desgracia) le pertenece a Rick "El tio" Riordan**

 **Yo solo soy un simple mortal que juega con sus personajes y universo.**

 **Este fic participa del [Reto especial: Todos odiamos a los Stu] del Foro Campamento Greco-Romano**

* * *

 **Ley y Orden: Policías de OC**

—¿Nombre?

—Alexia Sapphire Elizabeth Blackheart

El chico soltó un suspiro cansado tentado por darle una calada a un cigarrillo pero la mirada severa de su compañera mato cualquier tipo de deseo. Y de seguro no seria la única, si su madre sentia olor a humo probablemente tendría que pasar una temporada en la enfermería por muchos huesos rotos.

" _Sus padres deben odiarla" —_ Penso al releer el nombre — _"¿Quien se llama así?"_

—¿Edad?

—14 años —Sonrio la chica y al notar la confusión en los rostros de los demás en la habitación pregunto —¿Que?

La chica de piel morena arqueo una ceja y pregunto

—¿De verdad tienes catorce?

La entrevistada, Alexia asintió con una radiante sonrisa sin percatarse de la expresión de disgusto en el rostro de las mujeres de la habitación.

Y no era para menos, su desarrollo no coincidía en lo mas mínimo con su edad porque era más alta que las chicas allí presentes, con largas y sensuales piernas y pechos que de seguro le causarían graves problemas en su espalda por su tamaño. Pero el detector no había atrapado ninguna mentira, esa chica tenia catorce años.

Uno de los jóvenes, de aspecto latino y risueño se recostó contra la pared de la pequeña habitación intentando que su pareja no notara la mirada que le había mandado a la chica, era bien sabido que si su pareja lo atrapaba haciéndole ojitos a otra...deberían ir buscando un remplazo para Leo Valdez.

—¿Padres?

La sonrisa angelical de Alexia desapareció de su rostro y entonces los jóvenes se dieron cuenta que esa sonrisa podía iluminar la habitacion, y de hecho lo estaba haciendo porque solo había una lampara en el centro de la mesa que apenas si alumbraba las caras de algunos mientras que esa chica era como un generador con patas. Clarisse tomo nota para comprar el enjuague bucal de esa chica, bien podría fabricar unas granadas cegadoras con eso.

—Ellos me abandonaron cuando nací, pase mi infancia en un orfanato donde me maltrataban hasta que una familia me adopto pero eran peores que los cuidadores del orfanato—La chica se detuvo, en una especie de pausa dramática o tal vez para tomar aire después de hablar todo tan rapido, la pausa siguió y siguió, habría sido un silencio total en la habitación de no ser por el golpeteo que hacia el chico italiano con su pie intentando calmarse, si había algo que Nico Di Angelo detestaba era que lo hicieran esperar —¡Que equivocada estaba! —Grito de repente la chica sobresaltando a todo el mundo—¡Aquella familia me trato como basura, como una mancha en su hogar! ¡Oh, pobre de mi! ¿Cuantas lágrimas habré derramado aquellas...?

—¿Quien es tu padre olímpico? —Corto la chica morena, era muy tranquila pero al igual que su hermano estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia, su novio por su parte se rascaba la cabeza con algo de incomodidad, la habitación era un poco... Demasiado pequeña para todos, haciendo que casi pegados todos entre si. Leo soltó una risita al ver la cara de Hazel intentando no parecer enojada.

—¡Oh, Hazel! ¡Mi amiga! ¿Porque preguntas algo que sabes que rompe mi corazón?

Hazel fruncio el ceño

—Primero que nada no soy tu amiga y segundo ¿Como sabes mi nombre?

Pero en lugar de responderle Alexia siguió hablando, esta vez gesticulando con mucho mas dramatismo que antes.

—Noche, oscuridad, frío y misterio corren por mis venas...

—¿Eres hija de la cantante de Evanecense? —Pregunto el latino y todas las miradas se dirigieron a el—¿Que?

—Nada Leo, ¿Puedes continuar...Alexia—Pidio la rubia, tamborillando sus dedos contra el mango sobresaliente de su cuchillo, al primer movimiento sospechoso las Arpías tendrían sándwich de Alexia para la cena.

—Claro—La chica tomo aire y continuo—Mi madre olímpica, es la que conduce su carruaje en medio de l noche trayendo luz a los mortales, la protectora de las doncellas—Alexia se levanto de un salto de la silla, como si hubiera una chinche en ella y exclamo con orgullo—¡Mi madre es Artemisa, Diosa de la Luna!

Nadie dijo nada, la pelirroja miro a Annabeth y rodó sus ojos " _te lo dije"_ parecía decirle la Oráculo a la rubia, aunque era obvio que iba a tener razón.

Despues de todo, podía ver el futuro.

—Asi que...¿Artemisa? —Percy tenia ganas de reír al imaginar la cara de Thalia si le dijeran que su señora había tenido una hija o la de Apolo si se enteraba de que algún mortal había logrado pasar a "tercera base" con la diosa de la Luna.

El Olimpo iba a perder la cabeza por eso.

Percy no quería estar allí, cuando Chiron le dio la idea de los interrogatorios se opuso por varias razones pero la principal era por donde la harían. Esa habitación le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta y el hecho de que solo hubiera una lampara para iluminarla y que esta le estuviera matando los ojos...no ayudaba a que le gustara el lugar.

Pero como en casi todas las situaciones de su vida Annabeth tuvo la ultima palabra, Percy debía aprender a decirle no a su novia, pero claro cuando pone una mirada como la del gato con botas no se le puede decir que no...y tampoco se le puede decir que no cuando te patea el trasero y te pone una daga en la garganta.

Definitivamente necesitaban terapia de pareja, tal vez Piper podría ayudarles en eso...

Solo le basto una mirada sobre su hombro para ver a Jason que con solo una señal silenciosa le dijo " _Estamos en las mismas_ "

Los Campamentos necesitaban terapeutas. El hijo de Poseidon hizo una nota mental para proponérselo a Chiron

—¡Si, mi madre es la inmortal cazadora!—Dijo Alexia moviendo, por alguna razón, su cabello plateado. Percy debía admitir que a pesar de todo la chica tenia un cierto parecido con la diosa de la luna, pero eso solo complicaba todo—Pero ¿Porque tantas preguntas?

Y era la hora de decir la verdad. Percy se levanto de su silla soltando un suspiro y se acerco a la chica.

—Alex...

—Alexia Sapphire Elizabeth—Dijo ella, recordándole su nombre completo haciendo que Percy se pellizcará el puente de la nariz, la chica era lo que estaban buscando. Miro sobre su hombro a su novia y esta asintió con su cabeza acercándose también a la chica.

—Mira Alexia...No se como decir esto—Annabeth parecía una doctora a punto de darle la peor noticia a su paciente, estaba actuando tan bien que merecía una nominación al Oscar como mínimo. Will podía dar fe de eso, después de todo era hijo de Apolo—Sere directa, eres una _Mary Sue._

Percy al ver la confusión en el rostro de la _Mary Sue_ puso una mano en su hombro.

—No es tu culpa Alexia, culpa a la falta de originalidad de tu creador...

De un cachetaso Alexia se quito la mano de Percy y se levanto de un salto tumbando la silla en el proceso, apenas lo hizo todos los semidioses se prepararon.

Las cosas se estaban saliendo un poco de control.

—¡No soy una _Mary Sue_!—Grito ella—¡Mi nombre es Alexia Sapphire Elizabeth Blackheart!

—Si, si como digas—Dijo Nico y pregunto—¿Puedo terminar esto yo? Quiero volver a mi cabaña.

—No eres el unico—Dijo Frank y todos lo voltearon a ver—¿Que? Este lugar es demasiado pequeño...

—Que raro, yo creí que te gustaban las cosas pequeñas

—¿A que te refieres?

Con una sonrisa picarona Leo hizo un movimiento con su cabeza señalando a Hazel haciendo que el chico asiático se sonrojara un poco pensando en la diferencia de estatura con su novia.

Sin captar el doble sentido de Leo.

—Debes aceptar lo que eres Alexia, sera mas fácil para ti—Dijo Hazel, sin prestar atención a Leo o Frank intentando ser lo mas comprensible que podía con Alexia—Las cosas te salen demasiado perfectas ¿verdad?

—¡No soy una _Mary Sue_!—Repitio la peliplateada y puso una mano en su pecho lista para hacer drama, de nuevo—Estoy maldita desde mi nacimiento, nadie me ama, tengo TDAH y dislexia, no puedo tener una vida normal—Al ver que nadie estaba cayendo en su drama Alexia decidió llevar las cosas a otro nivel, era hora del llanto—¡Ustedes nunca entenderán la soledad de ser la única hija de Artemisa! ¡Estoy maldita con este poder y belleza por el resto de mi vida!

Percy arqueo una ceja

—Yo soy el único hijo de Poseídon—Dijo el semidiós y murmuro para si mismo— _A menos que yo se_ _pa._

—¡No es lo mismo!

Rachel rodó sus ojos y dio un paso al frente mientras que los semidioses se preparaban para lo que parecía ser un combate inminente, la Oráculo pelirroja hablo.

—Todos los semidioses tienen TDAH y dislexia—Explico ella—Pero tu según nos dijiste hablas varios idiomas, francés, español, italiano...Sin contar el griego o latín.

—Eso..¡Eso es porque nací con esa capacidad!

—Que conveniente para la trama ¿no?—Comento sarcástico Nico.

—No puedes ser hija de Artemisa—Continuo Rachel sin prestar atención al hijo de Hades—Recuerda, es una diosa virgen y la mas extremista en esto y a menos que hallas nacido de un repollo...

—Tal vez la trajo la cigüeña —Bromeo Leo, Frank lo miro y el latino se disculpo—Lo siento, creo que rompí el drama.

—Es casi imposible que Artemisa tenga una hija—Dijo la rubia—Asi que tu...no existes

—¡¿Que?! Pe-pero ¡Yo..

—Literalmente no tienes defectos, según dices eres una guerrera invencible y...—Annabeth arqueo una ceja al leer la ultima parte en el expediente de Alexia—¿Estas condenada al mismo destino de tu madre? ¿Que significa eso?

—Estoy condenada a...ser doncella eternamente

Para sorpresa de todos fue Hazel la que soltó una risita, seguida por otra de Leo y así creando una bola de nieve pero con risas.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Intentaste estar con medio campamento!—Rachel no pudo evitar reir—¡Creo que le hiciste mas ojitos a Percy de los que yo...—La pelirroja se cayo cuando sintió la mirada de la hija de Athena clavándose en su cuello—Digo, que muchas otras chicas.

—¿Enserio? —Pregunto el hijo de Poseidon

—¿No te diste cuenta? —Le pregunto Jason, hablando por primera vez desde que lo habían metido en ese cuarto, Percy simplemente negó con su cabeza y Jason rodó sus ojos ¿Y ese chico lo había vencido en combate?

La expresión de Alexia era casi de terror

—Yo...bueno...

—En resumen, es imposible que tu...

 _¡Slash!_

Como si fuera Goku haciendo la te le transportación Alexia se convirtió en una imagen borrosa para luego desaparecer dejando detrás suyo un polvillo brillante dorado, el mismo que aparecía cada vez que eliminaban un mounstro.

Pero mas _Perfecto._

—¿Que diablos? —Pregunto Clarisse, igual de confundida que todos—¿Era un mounstro?

—Eh, eso creo—Respondio Annabeth sin estar muy segura, se inclino y con su daga removió un poco del polvo con cuidado. A pesar de haberlo visto antes no dejaba de sorprender sellos otros cinco fueron así.

Percy soltó un suspiro cansado y movió los papeles sobre la mesa

—Hasta ahora tuvimos dos hijas de Artemisa, uno de Zeus o Júpiter...No sabría decirlo—El ojiverde arqueo una ceja con una ligera sonrisa—Y tres hermanos mios...

—¿Hijos de Poseidon? —Pregunto Piper

—No, literalmente mis hermanos—Percy se rasco la cabeza—Segun ellos los abandono mi madre o algo así.

—Rayos, el virus _Sue_ si que pego fuerte ¿no?

—Es un milagro que lo hallamos descubierto a tiempo antes de que se expandiera aun mas—Dijo Rachel mirando los archivos sobre la mesa, tomo el ultimo que quedaba y miro al grupo—Aun queda uno.

La queja fue grupal, llevaban casi tres horas metidos en esa habitación

—Hazlo pasar Red, a menos que quieras que me haga en mis pantalones

—¡Valdez, ve al baño!

—Era una broma Reina de belleza —Se defendió el latino

Y antes de que Piper pudiera responderle la puerta volvió a abrirse para darle paso al ultimo sospechoso de ser un _Sue_ , era un chico no mas alto que Leo y usaba la vestimenta clásica del campamento.

Eso era una buena señal.

Normalmente los _Gary Stu_ tenían una altura equivalente a la de un jugador de basket sumado a la musculatura de un Adonis. Pero el chico era igual de bajito que Leo, el cabello de colores llamativos de los _Stu_ no estaba, en su lugar el chico tenia el pelo corto rubio veteado de negro y sus ojos grises claramente lo identificaban con Athena.

La única peculiaridad del chico eran las cicatries que tenia, tres en su mejilla derecha y una pequeña en su ceja izquierda que llamaron la atención de Clarisse y Annabeth, la rubia estaba mas atenta a una de las manos del chico, en ella portaba un anillo que giraba inconscientemente tal vez por nervios.

O tal vez...

Annabeth de nuevo puso su mano cerca de su cuchillo lista para cualquier cosa. Percy al ver a su novia decidió empezar de nuevo

—¿Nombre?

El rubio sonrió confiado y hablo

—Zack Torres

Percy asintió y continuo con las preguntas, al parecer aun tenia una larga entrevista por delante.

* * *

 **¡FIN!**

 **Tarde casi dos semanas en escribir esto ¿Como pudo pasar?**

 **Estupidos mangas en la lista de pendientes que me distrajeron de esto, ¡Lo importante es que esta hecho!**

 **Bien, es el primer One-Shot de Percy Jackson que escribo y la verdad me costo un poco, me había olvidado acerca de los Sue y tuve que volver a los viejos confiables fics con Mary Sur para recordar como era uno.**

 **Rayos, me había olvidado lo Deus ex Machina que eran.**

 **Espero no haber hecho muy OCC a los personajes y que les halla gustado este fic, o que al menos halla servido para matar su aburrimiento.**

 **Por cierto Zack Torres sera un personaje que voy a desarrollar pero en otra historia, peguense una vuelta por mis otros fics ¡Se que los disfrutaran! Y Zack tiene un papel especial para uno de ellos.**

 **Eso seria todo Colegas**

 **¡No se olviden de comentar! ¡El Mapache se despide, hasta otra!**

 **¡ARI ARI ARI ARI! ¡Arivederchi!**


End file.
